Jemi One Shot
by Esmeralda-Marie
Summary: this is a jemi one shot based on Mary's Song  Oh My My My  by Taylor Swift


"Mom, tell us again how you and dad came to be!" demanded my 15 year old daughter Emma. Wanting to know the famous story of how I grew up with my best friend.

"Ya, please mamma?" asked my 10 year old, and only, son Adam.

"Well sweetie, I'd always lived right next door to your father since we were little kids…."

*Flashback*

Joe and I were running around the yard outside while our daddies talked about work. Joe was obviously taller than me so he always seemed to find me whenever we played hide and seek! (Mind you, there wasn't much to hide behind in my backyard!) Whenever I would look up at him when he would catch me, I would notice that he always seemed to be just like the stars in the night sky; bright and always visible no matter where you are!

Today was no different, we were running around, our daddies were joking about how adorable we looked together and wouldn't it be funny if we ended up dating? Of course, I think our mammas thought that we might end up together but to Joe and I, we were nothing other than best friends!

Joe always thought that he was the toughest kid on the block, until it came to homework time! We always did our homework together in the tree house, our parents didn't mind, and I would often have to help Joe out with his work. He was always saying that he was gonna beat me up, but he just could never hurt his best friend cause he never actually even tried!

One day, we were playing with the other kids on the block, when I dared Joe to kiss me. Of course, him being Joe and never backing out of a dare, he went for it! And me being me, I ran when he tried to kiss me. We were just two kids goofing off!

The summer that I turned 16, my whole life turned upside down! Joe saw me in a different way. He wasn't just seeing his best friend, he was seeing his best friend and wanting her to be something more. Me, on the other hand, I'd long excepted that I'd been crushing on him for many years. It was so funny when we told our dad's that we were dating, cause they'd joked about it when we were younger, but they never actually believed that we would fall in love. Our mammas, of course being the smart women that they are, just rolled their eyes at how our daddies were acting!

We once turned up creek beds together, that was a blast! It was 2 am and we were driving around in Joe's truck and I thought that the world was perfect; I had Joe sitting right beside me and I felt just as safe with him as I always had. A few days later, we had our first fight. I think it had been over something stupid but never the less, I just slammed the front door to my house in his face instead of kissing him goodnight. And he felt bad that we'd fought, so he stayed outside all night long, until the sun came up.

A few years later, we were sitting outside of the ice cream store, having just bought some delicious ice cream, when he suddenly turned to look at me, and got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"Demi, you've been my best friend since we were both little kids," he said, "I can't imagine my life with anyone else. Will you please do me the honor of marring me and becoming my wife?" I was so excited, of course I said yes right away!

Then not long after, we got married. I was walking down the aisle of our town's church, happy as could be. The whole town was there, and our mammas were crying as they watch their two babies marry each other.

*back to the present*

"That was one that that I'll never forget" I finished, sighing.

"Awe, common mom, that can't be it," demanded my 10 year old daughter Amelie, "there has to be more!"

"Oh there's more alright," I said, "and since our wedding day, your father and I have had 3 beautiful children, who we love dearly, now off to bed with you! It's past your bedtime."

"Awe, mom!" complained all three of my children, "do we really have to?"

"Yes you do! Now listen to your mother and go to bed, understood?" Asked Joe, walking into the room.

"Alright daddy, we're going. Goodnight!" stated Adam.

As soon as we had all three of them in bed, and they were comfortable, we decided to go to sleep ourselves.

"So which story did they ask for tonight?" Joe asked me.

"Ours." I stated.

"And?" he asked.

"When I'm 87 and your 89, I sure hope that we're still together," I said, "cause I wanna be able to look at you like the stars that shine in the night sky."

"Me too Demi, me too!" Joe replied as we settled down for a good nights rest.


End file.
